The First Day of the Rest of Our Life
by AnaRita69
Summary: When Grissom and Sara get together? How was their first time? This is my first story, please review.


**Sorry for my mistakes...they are only mine. This is my first fan fiction and English is not my native languaje.**

**reviews are welcomed**

**The first day of the rest of our life**

The case in the mental hospital has been finished. Grissom and Sara found Nurse McKay involved with her son and the murderer of Robbie. Sara and Brass led the interrogation but nothing conclusive was obtained, however a charge for incest will be something to work around. Still in Grissom and Sara minds the moment when she was hold by Adam Trent and the piece of ceramic in her throat. He has her terrified eyes in his mind; her is still shaking and remembers the scare and impotency in Grissom eyes. But the case is done…or not?

Sara left the interrogation room after the confession of Nurse McKay and stand besides Grissom.

"Well, jail or not jail, I don't think she'll last six months without her son" Grissom said to Sara

"That will be better for both of them" she replied

Grissom left the room, paperwork to finish. Sara stands a little bit more, her memories haunted her: the mental hospital, Adam Trent, her mother, her father.

She left the crime lab quietly, she didn't even stop to say bye to Grissom. She just needed a hot shower and some sleep.

When Sara arrived at home she just moved to the shower, the water was as hot as humanly possible to stand. She wanted to wash away her memories, her sins…she always felt guilty for what happened in her house: the trips to the hospitals, her mother killing her father, the smell of iron in the air…The fight between the conscious and unconscious Sara begin all over again. She got back to reality when the water began to cool down. She covered her body with a towel and was ready to sleep…or at least try.

The knock on the door startled her. She looked through the peephole and saw Grissom, standing there, ready to knock the door again. She unlocked the door and there he was, Grissom was completely soaked, the rain storm was still all over Las Vegas.

"Hey Sara, May I come in?"

"Hey Griss, Sure, please come in"

Both were standing at the entrance of her apartment. He was staring at her eyes, she was keeping his glance. She was still on her towel; he was dripping water from his clothes. Suddenly she broke the gaze and she felt vulnerable.

"But what are you doing here? The only time you were here before was for bad news."

"Not bad news this time, I am concerned about you. This case was emotionally exhausting for you…and for me. I just stop by to see if everything is OK"

"I am fine" was her only answer.

"We both know that you are not fine: your life was threaten, the mental hospital, the incestuous relation between Adam Trent and Nurse McKay. I don't think you are fine. Maybe we have to talk through this"

"Fine. But first let me look some dry clothes for you. Do you know you are completely soaked? She said with a smile. His answer was just a smirk.

She moved into her bedroom and got dressed with a soft cotton pajama pant and a tank top shirt. She found a t-shirt and a sweat pants for him.

Back on her living room, she saw him staring at her. She tossed the clothes to him.

"Try this, they should fit on you. You can change in my bedroom. There is a fresh towel over my bed. Then take your wet clothes, we can leave them in the dryer"

He moved to her bedroom. He has never been there. As a good investigator he saw everything in it: a queen bed, two night stands, a night dresser and forensic magazines all over. A couple of paints decorate the pale blue walls, a few candles, a glass with flowers, "_definitively a woman bedroom_" he thinks.

He changed his clothes and got back to the living room, Sara was waiting for him sit in the couch with a cup of a steaming tea for him. He accepted the cup and against any logical he just sat at her side. She looked at him; with these clothes he looks just…different, he looks like a friend, not Grissom the boss, not Grissom the expert entomologist…he is just Griss.

"Tell me, how do you feel?"

"I told you, I am fine. Believe me; after I talked and opened my past to you, everything seems to be more bearable. I understood that what happened to me it wasn't my fault. You told me, there is no murder gene to be worried about"

"Honey, nothing was your fault. I told you, you are the victim of your parents. A 12 year old girl is innocent of everything. Please try to forget what happened to you more than 20 years ago. You are a new person, a great person. Think in all what you achieved in your life without help: you are an excellent professional, a very good CSI, a compassionate person…and you got there all by yourself."

"Thanks Grissom. I need somebody to say that to me" She gave him an open smile; her eyes were locked at his eyes.

"Sara, I have a confession to make. When I saw you grabbed by Adam and the ceramic in your throat I was scared. I saw all the time we have been together passing through my eyes. And I was scare to death…for a second I imagined my life without you…" Grissom crossed his hands over his lap and he stared at them, he couldn't look to Sara now. He was open his mouth but no words were out.

Sara opened her eyes in surprise. She knew his feelings toward her but she believed that he will never move forward. "Griss, I am here now. And you know I will be with you whenever you need me. I am waiting for you, I moved to Las Vegas for you. You…you are more than a boss for me and I accept the crumbles that you throw to me very once in a while. I tried once but I cannot live without you"

"I…I didn't knew what to do with my feelings but now I know that I cannot run away from what I feel about you. Sara, do you think I still have time to try?" He looked at her eyes again, he closed the gap between them and he took her hands. It never happened to him before but he was trembling. Yes, he already held her hands before, they were closed, they had personal contact but he never confessed his feeling in front of her. This time is different.

"Griss, you don't have to ask permission to come into my life, you are my life. And you will always be."

Grissom cups Sara's face into his hands. Hi approach slowly to her, she closed her eyes…she knew his next step. His lips touched hers softly first. He broke the kiss to look at her eyes, she opened her eyes and with an almost imperceptible movement she sent the approval to move on. Now he kissed her again, but this time the kiss was deep, his tongue was fighting to find a place in her. She moaned softly…she was waiting for him…she needs him and he needs her…

They broke the kiss grasping for air. There, in the couch, they began the exploration of each other body. Grissom was first, he moved his hands all over Sara: first her face, her neck, her arms…She moved her hands in the back of his neck and she began to play with his hair. Now his hands are in her back, under her shirt, he never felt her smooth skin so close…she was shivering at his contact…hi was too.

He stopped and held her at her shoulder, gazing at her eyes…his blue eyes were never so dark. She knew what he needed because she needed too. She stood and grabbed his hand, she directed him to her bedroom. They sat in the bed and they continued the exploration of their bodies. But now she made the first move, she took his shirt off and her hands were all over his chest, she was defining all his muscles with the tip of her fingers, he was staring at her until he cannot stand any more, he took her shirt off and he caressed her shoulders first…his hands were moving painful slowly to her breast. He cupped her breast in his hands, circularly moving his thumbs over her nipples…she was moaning softly and her breath was faster and faster. He kissed her, first her lips, then her neck…he can feel her breath in his earlobe…his arousal was obvious. Now his lips and tongue were focused in her breast, he needed some domination…he never forgot when he pinned her down. Now he grabbed both hands and he pinned them over her head but his lips never left her breasts.

That was too much for Sara, now she plead "Griss, I need you…now…"

The words made its effect. Grissom released Sara and remove her pants, she helped him with his. Now, both are completely naked in front of each other. Grissom stopped for a moment to look at her "God Sara, you are so beautiful…" She just smiled at him and pulled him over her, opening her legs inviting him. He didn't need any more…she took her… and now he is in her…she is his.

First he was slowly, exploring every inch of her inside, looking deeply into her eyes. When he felt her inner muscles tighten he increase the pace. He wants to explode with her.

"God…Grissom…" she held him, her fingernails pressed his back and he knew it was the moment.

"Sara…" Was the only word he could articulate, he explode inside her, like a volcano in eruption he filled her…Now he is over her, kissing each inch of her face softly, just moving his lips over her…

Grissom moved to Sara side and hugged her. Their eyes were closed. Her head was on his chest, he was kissing her forehead.

"Sara, I want to be part of your life…forever. God, how much time I lose…"

"Griss, don't blame for the past, just look at the future. You told me, I have to forget all the bad things that happened in my life."

"My feelings for you are strong. I never feel anything like this before. Please be patience with me, I don't know how to work a relation but I want to learn…I want to learn with you."

"Griss, I love you too and I will wait for you. We will learn together"

"You know, I am not good with living people. That is the reason why I took the death as a profession…" She stopped him kissing him softly.

"Grissom, this is the first day of the rest of our life."

Fine

Loading...

**No message is selected**

Click any message to view it in the reading pane. Attachments, pictures, and links from unknown senders are blocked to help protect your privacy and safety.

To show messages automatically when you select a folder, change your reading pane settings


End file.
